paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow The New Pup (part 6)
Shadow Pup here with the sixth part of this story. I hope you like it. Focus: Shadow / Skye / Chase Title: Shadow the new puppy (Part 6). It was a sunny day in Adventure Bay, the cubs played on the beach. Shadow was having fun with Zuma. Zuma: Hey, Shadow, how about a dive? He asked anxiously. Shadow: Absolutely! They went for water. Meanwhile: Ryder: Shadow and Zuma got on really well after all! He said proudly. Chase: He had said that he considered Zuma a brother he did not have! He said to Ryder. Ryder: I remember that, Shadow is very careful so I would say that Zuma did well! He said as he watched them. Zuma and Sombra were swimming, when Ryder called them back. Soon at the lighthouse: The puppies made a play with Shadow, in which he would have to find the ball just looking around. Zuma: Ready Shadow can open your eyes! He said, starting the joke. Shadow opened her eyes and searched where she was. Shadow: Near the tree! He said pointing to the tree. Skye: Good Shadow, great vision! She said as Shadow went to get the ball. When he returned Marshall appeared running and ran into Shadow! Marshall: Sorry! Shadow: Okay, but why are you in such a hurry? He asked. Marshall: Nothing much! He replied. Later: Shadow was in his cub house when he saw Chase and Skye talking so he tried to listen to something. Skye: How about playing around? Chase: How about a catch? Then Chase started running with Skye behind him. Skye: I'll get you Chase! She said as she pursued him. Chase: Oh no you do not! He said running around the lighthouse. Meanwhile Shadow approached Zuma and gave an idea. Shadow: Hey Zuma, how about we help Chase? He asked excitedly. Zuma: You say it's Skye? Shadow nodded. Zuma: What do you have in mind? He asked. (...) A while later: Chase and Skye were tired of running and went to drink water but their pots were together at the entrance of the lookout. (Shadow Idea). They were close but something was missing for the plan to begin to take effect. There was a cookie on the floor. They both saw but there was only one. Chase: You can stay Skye! He said being gallant. Skye: Are you sure Chase? She asked. Chase: Yes, you can stay! She then up until the biscuit. Skye: Thanks Chase! She said making him blush. Chase: No need to thank! He said smiling. Farther away Shadow saw the scene and went after Zuma. A cut after: Zuma: So it worked, but it was not enough to get them together! Shadow nodded. At that moment Chase entered the lookout, the two froze at the sight. Chase: Hello everyone, what's going on? He asked with a cheerful smile. Shadow: Nothing, we were just talking about diving earlier! Zuma nodded. Chase: Okay, where's Ryder? He asked. Zuma: You're in his room! Chase: Thanks, I'll go there! He said running to Ryder. Shadow and Zuma were relieved. Zuma: What else can we do to get them together? He asked the Shadow. Shadow: Hm ... I know ...! He explained to Zuma what he had in mind. Zuma: Great idea, dude! Shadow: We prepare everything and tomorrow we put it into practice! Zuma agreed. Chase suddenly appeared. Chase: Zuma, Ryder calling you! Zuma followed Chase. Already in Ryder's room: Zuma: What was Ryder? He asked curiously. Ryder: I realized that you became very close friends with Shadow, I just want to thank you for receiving it so well, that's good for others, too! Zuma: Shadow is a lot of fun and nice, but since he told me I was like a brother I try to do my best to keep up! Ryder: I'm sure he thinks the same about you and the others after all we are a family! Shadow was at the door and heard the conversation, then decided to enter. Chase: Shadow! Said he making Ryder see him. Shadow: Sorry if I listened to you, and Ryder is right about what I think of everyone here! Everyone smiled. Ryder: You're a good Shadow cub and a great friend! Sombra smiled as she sat down beside Zuma. Chase: Ryder's right you're awesome! Shadow: We are all! He said it in a wise tone as he smiled even more. Shadow: And Zuma as to what you said about striving to be a good brother, thank you very much for that! Zuma hugged him. Zuma: No need to thank after all we patrol are brothers! Shadow was surprised but he returned the hug. At that moment the puppies enter and everyone jumps into Zuma and Shadow of joy. End of sixth part. Category:Shadow The New pup Category:Paw patrol Category:Patrulha canina Category:Zuma Category:Skye x chase Category:Sombra pup Category:Shadow Category:Part 6